mrscfandomcom-20200216-history
Aug 16, 2012
Match 07 The Anger's came into this a 3-2 series lead however the Rage have had all the momentum lately as they are unbeaten in their last 3 with 2 wins and 1 tie. Before the series started Veer told his teammate that this will be another 3 game sweep. For the Anger's today they had their star player Raj Kumar along with Geoffrey Chan and a new comer Lawerence. For the Rage they went with their usual duo of Veer Hitt and Justin Wong and joining them was Daisee Tang. There was a bit of delay at the start of the game as prior hockey event was being wrapped up. However when the game started the Rage came out in a dominating fashion. Veer scored 2 goals while Justin scored 3 goals. The Anger's had no answer to stop the Duo. The Rage won this game by 5-2 scoreline. There was a lot of back and forth passing in this match. Raj Kumar was getting no support from the new comer Lawerence. Game 2 started with a bang once again for the Rage. They went on to thrash the Angers by 5-1 score. Again Veer and Justin played their game. Justin scored 3 goals and Veer scored 2 goals. Once again Raj Kumarhad no answers as he was being guarded constantly and Lawerence wasn't much of a help. Game 3 was a closely contested game and a lot of high impact moments in this one. The Rage got off to an early 3-1 lead but then Ra Kumar scored a classic goal where he tipped the ball from mid way point above Justin's head hitting the goal net. That was truly a classy goal from Raj Kumar and the second best goal of the game. The best goal of the game and perhaps the best goal of the entire season came in a very dangerous fashion by Veer Hitt. In this play Veer passed the ball to Justin Wong who rushed towards the net and tried a fake move to beat the opponent however in doing so he kicked the ball a bit too far but in burst of speed came Veer and Justin was going for the same ball and the two heads collided but Veer managed to get the ball in the net even after the collision. The two had hard impact and Veer felt down on the ground. There was silence on the field as players wondered the severity of Veer's injury but Veer being a warrior that he is got up almost immeidately after the play. There was a lot of blood coming from his right elbow from the impact. The play was stopped for about 5 minutes so that Veer could have medical treatment. Justin also came away with a sore head an a scratch around his head area.Despite the collision the two continued to play on. It is safe to say many players probably would have come out of the game after this type of impact but the 2 continued to play on and eventually went on to win this tight game by a 5-4 margin. Veer scored 3 goals and Justin scored 2 goals. Raj Kumar had his best game of the 3 but fell short. The Rage went on to sweep this match and now the series is tied at 3-3. The Rage have won 6 straight games and as the weather is heating up so are the Rage. Raj Kumar scored 5 goals for the Anger's and once again was a one man show for his side. Like last 3 games he was again being heavly checked. He didn't have the supporting cast he thought he would have. Lawrence didn't live up to the pre game expectations and thus wasn't much of a help to the team. Geoffrey Chan sacrificed time with his girlfriend and dressed up for this match. Lately he has been making a lot of sacrifice just to compete. He scored 2 goals today however it is evident that he is being hobbled by injuries. Lawerence made his debut today and was not impressive at all. He didn't score any goals and was terrible on the defensive end as he lacked checking skills. For the Angers Justin Wong scored 8 goals and was the leading scorer today. He has been playing better as the weather has heated up. He was once again marvellous on the defense end as he took care of Raj Kumar. He suffered a head blow in a collision with his teamate but stayed in the game. Veer Hitt scored 7 goals today. He had a scary moment when he collided with his teamate Justin Wong. This goal will probably be one of the highlights this year. Daisee didn't score any goals once again today but did very good defensively as he blocked some timely shots in the net. The series is now tied at 3 and it seems as if the Rage have all the momentum now. The Anger's have not won a game in their last 2 series and thus face a hard task in winning the next series. Raj Kumar needs to find new tricks to propel his team to a victory. Scoresheet * If necessary ** Daisee and Lawrence were swapped for Game 3. Game Statistics Games played | Goals | Goals per game